howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clubhouse
The Clubhouse is the main building on Dragon's Edge. Design Exterior The Clubhouse has a large platform surrounding itself, where the Dragon Riders can land on, since most dragons are quite large and heavy. The Clubhouse is stutted by giant wooden poles. The Clubhouse has one main door which is open most of the time. The doors are big enough so all the dragons can fit through. The Clubhouse as a matter of fact features at least two more openings which can be seen closed and opened several times. The roofs are painted with green patterns and also plated partially with plates of supposedly Gronckle Iron, for protection purposes. The roofs also feature dragon heads, six in total: a Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckle, Hideous Zippleback and a Night Fury. There are two more featured on the roofs, but they are not like the other dragons. These heads are attached to chimney that lets out the smoke coming from the fireplace inside. Attached to the Clubhouse are zip-lines that go all the way down towards the groundlevel and are also connected to platforms that go to the huts. Interior Inside the Clubhouse there is a fireplace with a table where the riders gather and sometimes eat together, there are enough seats for every rider. There are varied types of banners and weapons seen hanging on the walls, maps of the discovered islands on wooden boards and probably extra seats and tables stored there. The inside of the clubhouse features a lot of space for the dragons too. Function Meeting Place Just like the Great Hall on Berk, the Clubhouse serves mostly as a meeting place. There, the riders discuss their battle strategies and are sometimes accompanied by allies from other tribes. Common Room The Clubhouse is the place where the riders spend their free time, such as while studying the Dragon Eye or playing Maces and Talons. Dining Area The Dragon Riders usually dine together inside the Clubhouse, especially in the evenings. Shelter The Clubhouse is the best shelter on the island. The riders stayed inside it during a huge storm in "Blindsided". History Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 The Clubhouse is first seen in "Gone Gustav Gone". After Gustav tries to find a treasure with the Dragon Eye, the riders meet up at the Clubhouse and explain to him how dangerous it was to do that. The riders meet up in the Clubhouse in "Reign of Fireworms" to discuss what to do about the Fireworm migration. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 In "In Plain Sight", Hiccup presents to Dagur and the other riders the Dragon Eye II, which is almost finished. Johann enters the Clubhouse carrying a box with things for Heather. He then offers to help Hiccup get the gems necessary to complete the Dragon Eye. He the suggests going to the Northern Markets, bringing the device and the lenses too. At the end of the episode, the riders, Dagur and Heather meet in the Clubhouse, where Hiccup tells them of Johann's true intentions. In "Loyal Order of Ingerman", Hiccup shows the Dragon Riders the new features of the Dragon Eye II in the Clubhouse, when Fishlegs interrupts them. He says that he discovered in Oswald's Papers that his ancestors were Dragon Hunters and that they hunted the Dramillions to the brink of extinction. The next day, Fishlegs does some research in the Clubhouse through Oswald's papers, the Dragon Manual and the Dragon Eye, discovering Dramillion Island, where he wanted to go right away. Hiccup then explains to him that the Dragon Explorers were coming the next day and that the Dramillions had to wait. School of Dragons The Clubhouse was introduced in the game in the expansion Battle for the Edge along with all the other buildings on Dragon's Edge. Unlike the show, the Clubhouse has an elevator made of a rectangular piece of wood which raises with the help of an air current. It is activated only when the player steps on it. In Return to Dragon Island, the player is asked to go inside the Clubhouse and talk to Skulder, who got sick after staying too much in toxic fog. Later in the expansion, the player goes inside the Clubhouse to test a mask made by Hiccup. The test is composed by the twins throwing awful smelling substances at the player. Fortunately, the mask works very well. Trivia Gallery clubhouse (1).jpg Most unstable caverns.jpg|In "Gone Gustav Gone" Off all the barrels too.jpg|In "Reign of Fireworms" HiccupandToothless(268).PNG Potato_13.png Quake, Rattle and Roll-Building side.JPG|In "Quake, Rattle and Roll" Fivebadmoon.jpg|The gang dining together in "Bad Moon Rising" Snuffnut.jpg|In "Snuffnut" TripleCross-Clubhouse.PNG|In "Triple Cross" In Plain Sight3.jpg|In In Plain Sight Clubhouse 1.png|In School of Dragons Clubhouse 2.png Clubhouse Model.jpg Site Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge